Besos
by Zeny
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, y besos. "Besar relajaba al mismo tiempo que les hacía hervir la sangre; y era algo mediante lo cual extrañamente podían expresar sus emociones. Los besos, como los puños, eran más expresivos que las palabras." [ONE-SHOT]NaruSasu o SasuNaru (Tú decides.)


**Besos**

 **.**

 **.**

Besar.

No era de sus actividades favoritas, pero tampoco era algo indeseable. Besar les relajaba al mismo tiempo que les hacía hervir la sangre; y era algo mediante lo cual extrañamente podían expresar sus emociones. Cuando estaban tranquilos o contentos; cuando por alguna razón se enfadaban, o cuando en el silencio de sus labios unidos querían comunicar algo.

Los besos, como los puños, eran más expresivos que las palabras.

Al menos así era entre ellos.

El problema surgió, a veces, en el cómo besarse.

No tenían experiencia, y no serían como Sai, así de descarados para consultar un libro en la biblioteca sobre cómo besar. O preguntarle a alguien. Eso tampoco. ¿Dieciocho años y sin idea de cómo hacer aquello? ¿Y para que las "desinteresadas" voluntarias del club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke hicieran fila en la entrada de su casa? No, gracias.

Aprenderían a su manera...Aunque costara esfuerzo.

 __ Tsk, idiota, me mordiste._

 __ ¡Tú lo hiciste antes!_

 __ Al menos yo no te hice sangrar._

A Naruto le gustaba robar besos. Era un bribón y un experto en eso. Porque al hacerlo tomaba por sorpresa a Sasuke, y le encantaba ver su rostro de desconcierto, el cómo sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban y, si Sasuke no trataba de recomponer su cara de indiferencia, le gustaba y le divertía observar cómo el concepto de contradicción cobraba sentido en sus expresiones. En esos momentos Sasuke se dividía entre golpearlo o no, entre empujarlo y devolver el gesto, entre amenazarle vocalmente con morderle la lengua la próxima vez (considerando, hipotéticamente, que habría una próxima vez), y entre otro sin fin de acciones que al final lo dejaban sin hacer nada.

Con lo cual Naruto simplemente sonreía ampliamente y se daba la vuelta a seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes, la satisfacción como el aire hinchándole el pecho.

Los besos robados eran de los mejores.

Pero también había otro tipo de besos, mucho más secretos, e íntimos, escondidos en las noches donde un "Se hizo tarde, me quedaré a dormir aquí" iniciaba lo que sería una noche con los dos durmiendo juntos. Con las luces apagadas y el silencio de después de las 11, y ambos en el mismo colchón, a centímetros el uno del otro, era como si pudieran escuchar sus dos corazones latiendo a la vez.

No era como si se pusieran nerviosos. No eran una pareja en su noche de miel, no eran tontos adolescentes avergonzados. Eran ninjas, adultos y niños al mismo tiempo, marcados con experiencias que mataban la estupidez que representaba la extrema vergüenza.

Honestamente, les gustaba dormir juntos.

Aunque siempre estaba ese segundo en el que el uno se percataba con más intensidad que nunca de la presencia del otro, de su respiración, del calor que emanaba la persona a su lado.

A ojos cerrados, solía ser Sasuke quien se acercaba en esos momentos. Se amparaba en el refugio de la oscuridad, y lentamente, sus labios se posaban sobre los del rubio. Naruto respondía, después de dos segundos de sorpresa, con la misma calma y cautela; como si fuera necesario que no hicieran ruido, o como si estuviera prohibido perturbar la tranquilidad nocturna.

Después, se quedaban dormidos, y a la mañana siguiente despertaban abrazados.

...Eso sí les avergonzaba.

Sasuke detestaba los besos en público. ¡Eran una indecencia! ¿Cómo le hacía entender eso a Naruto?

Parecía un objetivo imposible, porque, como el zopenco orgulloso que es, el usuratonkachi cerebro de ramen no pudo evitar hacerlo justo cuando el idiota de Kiba (Que es aún más idiota que Naruto) se le ocurrió decir una tontería como " ¡Ha! ¡Naruto de seguro no sabe ni besar, por eso no tiene novia!".

¿Consecuencias? Que a Sakura y a Ino, y a otras tantas personas de las cuales no había querido percatarse se les había caído la quijada al suelo. Otras tantas se atragantaron, y una vez terminado el "intercambio de fluidos bucales" (como Sasuke lo llamaba "cariñosamente" de vez en cuando para sacar de sus casillas del rubio) Naruto se separó y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sí, había sido un beso con lengua. Lo habían practicado varias veces como si fuera un jutsu que debía ser dominado a toda costa.

_ ¡Ha! ¡Te has quedado callado, Kiba! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y mientras el zopenco en cuestión inflaba más de lo que ya estaba su ego, Sasuke se preparaba para electrocutarlo por la espalda.

Los besos en público eran muy peligrosos para la integridad física del Uzumaki.

Por otra parte, los besos en las aguas termales deberían ser llevados a juicio y ser condenados a cadena perpetua. O mejor aún, deberían decapitarlos y prohibirlos.

El vapor, el calor, la frescura: todo era agradable cuando se iban los dos de viaje y pasaban por uno de esos establecimientos a relajar los músculos tensados por el desgaste y el cansancio de sus cuerpos. Naruto suspiraba con alivio y gusto al introducirse dentro de la terma, y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa prendada en su rostro.

Minutos después entraba Sasuke (que solía demorarse más en el aseo, por lo cual Naruto siempre se adelantaba) y se sentaba quietamente a un par de metros del rubio. Pero Naruto no veía razón válida - al menos en ese entonces - para mantener una distancia tan "larga" entre los dos, y se corría hasta estar sentado con su brazo casi rozando el del pelinegro.

Estaban desnudos y cómodos, con las pieles algo sonrosadas por el calor. ¿No era este el momento perfecto para robarle un beso a Sasuke?

Naruto se puso en acción.

Y su propia estrategia rebotó en su contra como si fuera el karma haciéndole una broma pesada.

El beso, que se suponía sería corto y casto, mutó a una compleja batalla en la cual el uno trataba de dejar sin aire al otro; quien primero se separaba, perdía.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos quería perder.

La situación daba un giro imperceptible cuando, en medio de la intensidad, de sus corazones y sus respiraciones erráticas, buscaban sujetarse el uno del otro: el rubio sujetaba los brazos del pelinegro contra la pared de piedra, y este a su vez enredaba sus dedos en el cabello dorado.

Sin darse cuenta se acercaban tanto el uno al otro que terminaban con sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, el espacio personal olvidado por completo.

Cuando por fin se quedaban sin aire y sus pulmones gritaban necesitadamente en sus mentes, rompían el contacto, a bocanadas tratando de recuperar lo que el otro le había robado.

Y entonces era que la realidad de lo que pasaba se materializaba; que ya no eran simples besos, robados o en público, besos antes de dormir o en la temprana mañana cuando tenían que madrugar.

Eran besos candentes que encendían sus cuerpos en más de una forma, y la evidencia, palpitando entre las piernas de cada uno, era clara y vergonzosa.

No había agua fría cerca, y habían pagado por estar dentro de esa terma; no tenían, por lo tanto, la opción de escapar.

Sasuke maldecía en su cabeza, y en cambio la de Naruto parecía estar en una especie de shock temporal en el cual sus pensamientos lentamente procesaban lo que sucedía.

Pero no había que darle demasiadas vueltas, ¿verdad? Todos saben a qué conducen los besos. Los intensos, los castos y los torpes, todos tienen algo que decir. El que se acababan de dar parecía susurrar "No me importaría ir más allá contigo"; y esa era la verdad.

_ ¿Quieres...probar algo nuevo?

_... ¿Cómo qué?

Naruto sonrió, y se inclinó hacia su boca.

¿Qué se sentiría besar algo más que esos labios? ¿Qué era "algo nuevo"? Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de ambos. Probablemente, como todo entre ellos, las respuestas vendrían de forma natural si dejaban que su cuerpo se presionara más al del otro, si permitían que el calor los fundiera de manera irracional e instintiva.

Y podían empezar a explorar ese nuevo camino con un paso conocido...

Con un beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Sééé lo que están pensando!...Y créanme que deseo con todo mi corazón actualizar El cielo está en tus ojos. Estoy en eso, lo prometo. Estuve bloqueada, tuve problemas con mis estudios y la universidad; solo pocas cosas han hecho que estos últimos meses hayan valido la pena. Pero les prometo, continuaré la historia.**

 **Mientras tanto, espero que ese one-shot les haya hecho sentir algo bonito :,3**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
